


Stake-Out

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin





	Stake-Out

Stake-outs sucked. You were stuck in a car or an apartment, if you were really lucky and the creep really important, which they usually weren’t. It was bad enough to be on your own, but even if you had a partner, it was a toss-up whether they would make you feel better or not. One of Ray’s earlier partners had been an over-sharer and would talk non-stop about his latest one-night stand. Ray hadn’t thought it could get worse than that and it turned out he had been _so_ wrong. 

‘Cause there were four hours to go on their shift and Ray was as hard as a rock. At the station or at the consulate or even at his apartment, Ray had ways to avoid certain situations. If Fraser got too close, he could retreat, could save himself from what would be a really stupid idea. 

But now Fraser was _right next to him_. Sweating slightly, even though Ray had turned down the heating to what he thought was a good compromise between Fraser boiling inside that uniform and Ray dying of hypothermia. And he was breathing, short little gasps and long calm almost-sighs, and Ray was not at all wondering which other sounds Fraser could make. Not at all. 

Except there were still three hours and fifty-five minutes to go and they had run out of games (Fraser didn’t know enough movies and Ray failed at literature, which they realised a good hour into their shift) and conversation topics (they’d gone through baseball, which Fraser didn’t know, and curling, which Ray didn’t care about, and hockey, but the play-offs were still far away and nothing interesting was happening) and there was only so much silence Ray could endure before his thoughts started wandering. And, like so often recently, he’d started imagining exactly how Fraser would look naked. It was a stupid idea to start with, and there surely were a lot of normal reasons for Ray doing that, but his only source of psychological crap was Fraser and he sure wasn’t gonna ask _him_. 

So Ray was stuck in a car with Fraser, staring at an abandoned building where neither they nor any of the other shifts had discovered any type of activity, and suddenly he wasn’t feeling so cold anymore.

If only Fraser wouldn’t sit there like he was at church or something. No one stared at a building so raptly unless they were trying to hide something or avoid a conversation. Wait, Ray thought. There wasn’t any conversation going on and hadn’t been for more minutes he’d like to count, so what might Mr. Supermountie hiding?

Ray had a hunch. He raised the temperature a bit. Fraser sweated and … squirmed a little. Uh, this was interesting. 

Now Ray had a mission. Casually he leant against his door, trying to change his angle so that he could see Fraser’s lap. Damn, that uniform could really hide several dozens sins. Ray closed his eyes and tried not to imagine love-bites on Fraser’s skin, neatly hidden by a high collar and long sleeves. 

“If you are already falling asleep, we should lower the temperature. We should stay alert and, frankly, the warmth is somewhat distracting.”

Ray grinned. Fraser maybe tried to be all prissy and Mountie-ish, but Ray had spent a couple of years trying to get Stella to sleep with him. He knew all about the subtle undertones because they meant that he was either sleeping in their bed or on the couch, and that right there under the air of _I must maintain the law_ and _Try to be mature for once, Ray_ , that little shake in Fraser’s voice meant _I may be amiable to this_. 

Ray gave Fraser a good hard look. Man, Fraser was really putting some determination into watching the warehouse. But, there! There was his tongue-tip showing and Ray could almost see Fraser’s eyebrow twitching. Okay, he thought. If you want to play, we can play. And he turned the heating down. Fraser acknowledged it with a little nod, never taking his eyes off the building. Which was still silent and abandoned. But maybe that stubbornness could serve some purpose. And Ray had another hunch. 

He slouched some more, but this time angled away from his door and toward Fraser. Who still wasn’t moving. Who was so much not moving that the muscles at his jaw were all clenched up tight. Ray let his hand come to rest on the gear-shift and started to drum on it. He knew from past experience that it would drive Fraser crazy. 

It didn’t fail him, as after a couple of minutes, Fraser sighed. “Ray, are you trying to drive me insane on purpose or is this just another time filler? If so, I must beg you to stop.”

“Make me.” 

It finally got him a real reaction from Fraser. He turned around and finally, _finally_ looked at Ray, eyes big as saucers and a little bit flustered. “Pardon?”

And Ray had him exactly where he wanted Fraser. He grinned at him and repeated himself, while drumming more loudly. “Make me stop.”

Fraser breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly. “Ray, you can’t be serious. This is … childish, to say the very least.”

He shrugged. “Well, Fraser, I’m not the one having a problem here.” It shut up Fraser effectively. For a very long and almost silent minute the only sound in the car was the drumming of Ray’s fingers. Just when Ray was considering giving up, Fraser reacted. He put one hand over Ray’s and clasped it tightly. 

The sudden touch made Ray’s skin tingle and breathing became difficult to do. Fraser’s skin was hot and slightly sweaty. Although it was exactly what Ray had wanted, now that he had it, he didn’t know what to do with it. With Stella, it had been clear what to do from the moment on when she’d said yes – but what might be a sign of consent for Stella, could just be a normal polite gesture from Fraser. 

But Fraser’s hand was still there, way longer than would be needed to simply silence Ray, and that meant something. Or so he thought. He got his entire courage up and moved closer. There was a little hitch in Fraser’s breathing and it gave Ray another bout of self-confidence. He turned toward Fraser, who was looking at him with dark, dark eyes, and then he just went along with the flow – and Fraser went with him. 

The first touch of their lips sent an electrical current running through Ray’s body. Fraser tasted spicy and a little bit like tea and a little bit like the outdoors. When Fraser’s tongue prodded at his lips, Ray opened up and let it in. For a guy who rarely got any action, Fraser was a damn good kisser and Ray matched him bit by bit. 

When they finally broke the kiss, they were both panting. Fraser looked at Ray with wild, dark eyes and a longing that made Ray week in the knees. “But … the building, Ray …”

Ray needed a minute to understand what Fraser was saying. He wanted to keep watching the damn warehouse? Nothing easier solved than that. “Then keep watching it. But first help me with this.” He touched Fraser’s jodhpurs. “I heard there was a hook.”

Despite mumbling how this was inappropriate and how it was both their jobs to watch the building, Fraser opened his pants and Ray didn’t need to be told twice. 

It turned out that uniform could hide really _a lot_ , but Ray didn’t exactly mind. He was fascinated by Fraser’s cock – there was a slight drift to the left, the veins were standing out and it wasn’t exactly what you would call beautiful, except it kind of was. There was a glistening drop at the top of it and Ray had to taste it. He licked the top of Fraser’s cock, then down the shaft until he couldn’t go any further down. It tasted okay, a bit spicy, just like Fraser. 

But the best part of it were the sounds Fraser was making – or trying not to make. Each lick became a gasp, when Ray took the top into his mouth, Fraser almost moaned. It gave Ray a kick that he was responsible for that, for making Fraser feel like this. He licked around the top and let it pop out of his mouth. He slightly changed his angle and then started again. Ray hadn’t deep-throated anyone ever, and it had been a long time since he’d given a blowjob, but for Fraser, he wanted to give his best. When he started going down, Fraser made a deep, long sound and cautiously put his hand on Ray’s head. He took it as approval and went down even further and back up again. After a short while, he really got into it. 

With one hand he explored Fraser’s balls, trying to find out what made the gasps come more often, when he slipped past them and suddenly hit soft skin. Fraser moaned loudly and Ray did it again. And again. Until Fraser’s hand tightened on his hair and tried to pull him away. But Ray didn’t budge. He wanted this, too. So when Fraser started coming, he moved up a bit and swallowed. The sharp, but spicy taste triggered his own orgasm and he moaned around Fraser’s cock. When all was over, he lay his head on Fraser’s laps. 

The whole car smelled like sex, his pants were wet, but Fraser still had his hand on Ray’s head, was even petting his hair, so he figured they were okay. 

From then on, stake-outs weren’t as bad anymore.


End file.
